prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Iridescent Happiness
is the second character song for Aino Megumi, which is sung by her voice actress, Nakajima Megumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yume to kibō ga Watashi wo kaeru no ne Shiawase wa doko ni demo Mitsukerareru mono dakara Kumori nochi ame Son'na hi de sae Nazeka kokoro hazumu kibun de Machi no keshiki mo ame no shizuku mo Fushigi min'na hikari dasu Kinō made to chigau nanika ga Watashi wo torimaite Hanasanai no Kon'na omoi ga Sekai wo kaeru no ne Marude mahō ni Kakerareta mitai Tōku ni mitsuketa Niji wo kake agatte Dareka ni tsutaetai no Tokimeku kimochi wa Happiness Tsurai toki ni wa Hitori botchi de Taeru mono to omotteta kedo Son'na toki koso sora wo miagete Kitto tsugi no doa ga aru Akirameteta ashita ya mirai Chīsana dekigoto de Gyakuten suru Yume ya kibō ga Subete wo kaeru no ne Itai gurai ni Mune ga takanaru yo Kinō no namida ga Niji wo egaku yō ni Anata ni todoketai no Koisuru kimochi wa Goodness Yume to kibō ga Watashi wo kaeru no ne Shiawase wa doko ni demo Mitsukerareru mono dakara Kon'na omoi ga Sekai wo kaeru no ne Marude mahō ni Kakerareta mitai Tōku ni mitsuketa Niji wo kake agatte Dareka ni tsutaetai no Tokimeku kimochi wa Happiness |-|Kanji= 夢と希望が わたしを変えるのね しあわせはどこにでも 見つけられるものだから 曇りのち雨 そんな日でさえ なぜか心　はずむ気分で 街の景色も雨のしずくも 不思議　みんな　光り出す 昨日までと違う何かが わたしをとりまいて 離さないの こんな想いが 世界を変えるのね まるで魔法に かけられたみたい 遠くに見つけた 虹を駆けあがって 誰かに伝えたいの ときめく気持ちはHappiness つらいときには ひとりぼっちで 耐えるものと思ってたけど そんなときこそ空を見上げて きっと次のドアがある 諦めてた明日(あした)や未来 小さな出来事で 逆転する 夢や希望が すべてを変えるのね 痛いぐらいに 胸が高鳴るよ 昨日の涙が 虹を描(えが)くように あなたに届けたいの 恋する気持ちはGoodness 夢と希望が わたしを変えるのね しあわせはどこにでも 見つけられるものだから こんな想いが 世界を変えるのね まるで魔法に かけられたみたい 遠くに見つけた 虹を駆けあがって 誰かに伝えたいの ときめく気持ちはHappiness |-| English= My dreams and my hopes Will change me Happiness can be found everywhere It can also be found anywhere There will be days when clouds Will soon turn into rain I will remain calm, Even though the scenery of the city is clouded with drops of rain It seems to be shedding a mysterious light onto everyone Ever since yesterday, I have been Surrounded by something different That has forever become a part of me There is a feeling That will change this world It was placed here Seemingly by magic It came from a rainbow That was found far away I’ve got to tell someone of these of Throbbing feelings of happiness There will be times when You will feel alone and in pain You will think that you will be able to bear it In times such as that, look up into the sky Surely, you will find it behind the next door I had almost given up the tomorrow and the future But with these small occurrences It has been turned around My dreams and my hopes Will change everything Though my body aches My heart is beating fast My tears of yesterday Will draw a rainbow I will use it to send These feelings of love and Goodness My dreams and my hopes Will change me Happiness can be found everywhere It can be found anywhere There are these feelings That will change this world They were placed here Seemingly by magic It came from a rainbow That was found faraway I want to tell someone Of these throbbing feelings of Happiness Audio Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs